


Worth Waiting For

by Shadowclanwarrior



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Atem and Mana bonding, F/M, One-Shot, Vaseshipping Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7632310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowclanwarrior/pseuds/Shadowclanwarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As he waits for his coordination to become pharaoh, Atem longingly waits for his best friend Mana to come to put his mind at ease. One-shot submission for 2016's Vaseshipping Week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth Waiting For

 

**Prompt: Waiting**

"Come on, Mana... Where are you?"

With heavy breaths, Prince Atem paced back and forth in his bedroom. His violet eyes glowed with anxiety, his heart pounding with the strength of a god's wrath. Any moment now, Shimon would come to take him to his coordination, where he would officially gain the title as the Pharaoh of Egypt. After the unexpected death of his beloved father, only to take his places less than a week.

It...it was too much!

Atem desperately needed a distracted, to have someone to take his pain and worry away even if it was for a few moments.

"Mana..." the Egyptian prince whispered softly, feeling a small pain forming in his chest. "Mana...I need you more than ever now..."

He stopped where he was, as he could feel his whole body trembling with fright and stress. His vision blurred, his strength fading from his fast...

" _Atem_!"

At the moment his legs gave in, Atem felt someone catch his fall. HIs eyes grew wide, his eyes coming to meet Mana's worried green gaze.

"My prince!" she exclaimed. "Are you okay? You're not dehydrated, are you?!"

Atem gave a weak smile. "...I'm okay. I just..."

He paused as Mana helped him up, where he leaned on her shoulder till his strength returned.

"I was worried you wouldn't be able to slip away," he finally said. "Ever since father died everyone had been so uptight with the rules and with the coordination today..."

Mana smiled. "You really think some higher enforced rules would keep me away? Have you not seen what I've been capable of all these years?"

They made their way to Atem's bed, sitting side by side on the edge.

"Though it was, I have to admit, harder to come by this time," Mana confessed. "The whole day Mahad had been watching me like a hawk, and the only way I got to get away was to sneak out before I change into my priestess clothes."

Atem's eyes grew wide. By the gods, he knew his mischievous friend would be kept a better eye on, but to this extent?!

"Wow...I never would of thought..." He let out a soft sigh, avoiding eye contact. "You risked so much to meet me here. I really appreciate it Mana. More than you ever know."

The sorceress gave a warm smile. "It's no problem. But really, you should know by now it takes me awhile to climb up that balcony." She gave a small pause, turning her attention to the balcony. "Actually, it has been getting harder and harder to climb lately. I don't know why, but it kind of hurts my arms getting myself over the edge." She shrugged her shoulders. "But anyway, whether its the gods or Mahad, if you need me, nothing will stop me from coming." She playfully punched Atem's arm and smiled. "So no more panic attacks, okay?"

"I..."

It took a moment for the prince to find his words. All of the fear and stress that was in his heart had vanished completely from his being, only to be replaced with the warmth and reassurance that only Mana could give him. No amount of money or power could replace the bond he had with his childhood friend, giving him the strength he would need in his darkest hours. Whether it would be a wait of a few minutes or a millennium, so long Mana would be able to reach him, it would be well worth it.


End file.
